The present invention relates to a game machine and, more particularly, to a game machine which has a fighting sports function such as boxing and fencing, and provides an improved operation display.
Various types of electronic game equipment using LSIs have been recently marketed. One of them simulates a general fighting sport such as boxing.
The boxing game is played with the conventional game device in accordance with the following regulations. When a player presses an attack key at a predetermined time, the opponent boxer is always knocked down. When the opponent boxer receives three knock downs, he loses the bout by a knockout. The power of a punch and the method of a knock down are constant throughout the rounds.
However, when spectators observe an actual boxing match, the power of a punch and the kind of knock down are changed in accordance with the stamina of the boxers. Further, the boxers' stamina greatly determines the winning or losing of the bout.
In the conventional game device, since the strength of a punch and the stamina are constant throughout the rounds, the bout becomes monotonous as compared with an actual boxing match. A game device which has abundant variations as in an actual boxing thus is desirable.